wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foray
for fear's epic legend contest thingy. uhhhh yeah. made by this fella this character was alive during the scorching; because of the little we know about it, a lot of the descriptions of it and before i put in are almost completely made up. mature warning Appearance Foray was a MudWing (although they didn’t call them that back then) who was more thinly built than the MudWings of today; for the majority of his life, he didn’t get nearly enough food any dragon would be required to eat to sustain good health, let alone a MudWing. His nose and tail were crooked from being broken a couple times as a child, and he was shorter than most dragons. His back was a dark, dark brown, but his underscales were beige, a stark contrast. Oddly, his right horn had stabbed clean through his right ear; it didn’t affect his hearing at all, but it made it annoying for him. Personality Foray, as a dragonet, was very calm, but as he got older he got rash and arrogant. He was intelligent, although every time one of his plans went awry, he’d curse and call himself an idiot for not predicting it. He used to want to be a poet, but he’d stopped when he became an adult. He’s generally wary of other dragons, even if he knows them well. History Foray was born seven years before the Scorching. Of course, he wasn’t named Foray then; he’d been assigned a number at birth. He was locked in a cage all night and all day, with cameras and guns pointed in at him. Dragons were freed during the day to work; but dragonets weren’t allowed out. Tons of dragons and dragonets tried to escape, but few were successful and those were pursued and killed. Foray hated his cage, and felt like he was being imprisoned, and vowed that when he was an adult, he’d run away too. But he grew more and more impatient. And on the day before he would’ve been allowed out, he made his great escape. It was lunchtime. At lunch, the contraption the scavengers put around snouts to prevent fire or ice breath came off, so that they could eat and drink. The cages had, in the back two corners, a camera and a gun in each. The cameras would send alerts when they saw things coming too close to them, so the scavengers could operate the guns in the cage from a distant control room while others came to subdue. He swung the water he’d been given to drink at the cameras, rendering them useless, before wrapping the chains that were around his wrists and ankles around the guns and yanked, snapping the guns in half. Knowing it wouldn’t be long before the scavengers arrived, he started rubbing the chains around his wrists and ankles against the bars of his cage, and when they had thinned considerably he snapped them in half by again yanking. The shadows were noticeably further back than they had been, but still the scavengers had evidentially not noticed. After a little bit of scratching, Foray was able to slip the cuffs off his wrists, then his ankles, and got to work on whittling down the bars. Soon after he was able to break the bars of his cage, and almost immediately started whittling down the bars of the cage next to his. “What are you doing, you idiot?” The dragon hissed, frantically looking back to see if the guns had started firing. They had not. Foray ignored the dragon’s yells, fully intent on breaking the bars. The dragon in the room eventually sighed and help whittling them down too. The dragon tried to initiate small talk several times, but Foray stayed silent. “Thanks, I guess, but why-” The dragon tried to ask, but was cut off by a “shhh” from Foray. He pointed towards more cages, and the duo went to break more bars. That dragon had heard the commotion and started breaking down the bars faster than the first dragon Foray had helped escape. The trio went and broke another cage, and the deed was done continuously faster. Foray cleared his throat. “What are your names?” The three looked at Foray like he was insane, and simultaneously said, “We’re given numbers, not names.” Foray thought. “Oh, yeah. Well, numbers won’t do. Especially,” Foray paused, coming up with a brilliant new idea, “if we’re trying to lead a revolution. So you three, come up with names.” The first dragon Foray had freed took a step back in shock. “''Revolution?” '' Foray grinned, the idea expanding in his mind. “Yeah. A revolution. I think I’ve had enough of innocent dragons imprisoned. You and you” Foray pointed to the first dragon he’d freed and the one he’d freed most recently, “go down the opposite way and free more dragons. Now that we have a small number, we’ll work faster if we split up.” The first dragon looked shaken, but the third nodded almost sagely. “Alright. What should we tell them?” Foray thought again. “Tell them,” he raised a talon, “that they’ve been freed, no, liberated ''by Foray’s Army.” And the two groups split to free dragons in the name of Foray’s Army. ---- There was still no trace of scavengers, but Foray was still keeping a watchful eye. After he and the smaller dragon working with him had broken about five cages, and sent more groups out, Foray decided to buff up every group by two dragons. “Hey!” Foray yelled to a dragon that had just been broken out. “Go around and tell every group to merge with another.” The dragon nodded and fled, and Foray found another. “You, go around and tell every dragon still in a cage to break the guns in their cage. This’ll be a massacre if we let it be.” The second dragon nodded and headed off. And then the scavengers came. “Damn.” Foray gritted his teeth. “I thought we were good for a little more.” “Stop!” The lead scavenger screamed, one of the only couple words dragons could understand, and then it was all gibberish from there. Guns were raised and cannons had even been rolled in. Dragons all around pointed to Foray, and seemed to shrink back to their cage. Foray responded with one of the only words scavengers could understand. “No.” Foray turned to the scared dragonets. “We fight.” ---- Foray was standing in blood. Dragon blood. Scavenger blood. He wanted to vomit. The dragons that were alive looked to him again. Foray was the leader now. It ''was Foray’s Army, after all. This whole thing had been his idea. "First, we free everyone here." Another plan seeped into Foray’s head. "Then we treat the injured, and get the grown dragons to join our cause. We’re only dragonets, after all." "Then?" "Then we go to more. We’ve only just begun the fight." ---- Foray looked from atop a collapsed building at the dragons he had help free from the scavengers. It was odd having ''anyone ''look at him. Sometimes even the scavengers forgot to feed him. "Uh, hello. As you know, we are no longer controlled by scavengers." A whoop went up from the crowd, and Foray grinned. It was his first time ever having something to grin at, and he let it spread across his face. He was getting used to being a leader. "And we are the only dragons who have managed to do this." Another whoop. "We have an obligation to help break other dragons free from the despotic rule of the scavengers. Why should we prosper when other dragons are still in danger?" Foray took a deep breath. "But first, we need to heal the dragons injured in the revolution, and pay homage to the fallen. And, in a week’s time, we will go and break others free." Another whoop. "Lastly, I'd like to let you know that today's my seventh hatching day. And this has been one hell of a present." Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:MudWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Legend)